


The Doctor's Newest Companions

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess it's just think that they'd be hilarious as companions and I keep getting little ideas. (Slash goggles optional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Newest Companions

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
